BACK TO THE FUTURE 20 YEARS LATER
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Marty and Jennifer and how they help the doc out 30 years later
BACK TO THE FUTURE 30 YEARS LATER

Marty and Jennifer had now been married for over fifty-five years, and they were now settled down and the proud grandparents of three boys. The children had turned out fine and noone had heard from or seen Doc Brown in over thirty years. Life had been good to them and a new great grandchild was on the way now.

In the year 2045 it was not uncommon for a person to live well past one hundred years, as a matter of fact you now had to work until the age of ninety before you could collect any kind of old age benefits now and it was normal for people to live past one hundred and ten years, so at seventy three Marty and Jennifer still had a long life to look forward to.

They still lived in the same house in Hilldale, however, it was quite the showplace in their time now and their neighborhood was now considered one of best neighborhoods within HIll Valley..

Marty had made it in the music business and was now the manager of a large production company and Jennifer and the children were all parners with them. Yes life had been good to them.

Jennifer was in the production room when she heard a strange sound outside. She went outside to find the time traveling train parked in her driveway. She looked up to see the train door open and was surprised to see two handsome young men.

"Hello are you Jennifer?" the talller one of the two asked. "My name is Jules and this is my brother Verne Brown." he said as he reached out his hand to shake theris.

"What a pleasant surprise. Marty and I were just talking about you the other day and wondering how you were doing." Jennifer told them with a smile. "Come on in. Marty will be here shortly. He just stopped to go to the store for a moment."

They went into the house and had just taken a seat when Marty walked in the door. "What a surprise seeing you tonight." Marty said with a smile. "Is there anything that you need?" We haven't seen you in almost thirty years."

"We are here to ask your help again. My dad has a problem in the past and he says that he could use your help once again if you don't mind" Vern explained.

"Anything, anything at all." He promised them.

"We will need you to oome with us to the year 2020. This is where there has a been a displacement of the time continuim again. My dad mom and brother and me had gone to the future to check out a problem that we had found in the year 2030 when someone again disrupted the continuim." Jules told him.

"What would you like me to do about it?" Marty asked.

"My dad would like you and Jennifer to meet him at his home. There he will be able to explain everything to you." Verne told them.

Now as far as Marty and Jennifer were concerned the Doc was in trouble and that was all that they needed to know. They climbed into the train and were off to the future.

The train pulled up into a driveway that reminded Marty of the old home from 1985 but it had so many updates that he hardly recognized the place. Everything now was made for flight, the cars flew themselves now and the better off could afford to have instant transportation. 'Wow they are just working on that faction now' Jennifer thought.

They were greeted by Doc Brown. "You look great. It is almost like you haven't aged a year." Marty told him.

"That is the greatness of time travel Marty. You see only six months of my life has passed since the last time I saw you and Jennifer. My sons came out to see me in the future after they had become adults themselves. It is quite confusing, however, cool." Doc told them with a hint of a laugh.

Jennifer and Marty gave him the biggest hugs and they both expressed their gratitudes. This was strange they were now the older and the Doc was now fourteen years younger than they were.

"Marty, I went into the year 2051 and something happened that I just cannot explain. My wife and I were enjoying the trip and the wonderment of being in that year when we met you and Jennifer. Everything seemed fine until to our dismay we found Biff the third. He took our time traveler and really did some bad things." the Doc explained to her.

"Go on what happened?" Jennifer asked him.

:"For some reason my wife disappeared. I went back to 1885 to see if I could find her again and she was no longer there. She had died going over the gorge as originally happened and everytime I tried to get back to that date my time machine was blocked. I have no explanation, but we cannot get back to that date."

"What can I do to help you?" Marty asked.

"I am thinking that perhaps we could take Biff the third to this time as a child. While you go and get him Jules and Verne could go five years into the future and try to stop the 1985 Biff from changing history again. You see when Biff the third went to the future to fix things for his family he brought his grandfather along to help him. Apparently his grandfather had retained some of his memories of the time travel and he bragged about it to his grandchildren." the Doc explained.

"Do you have two time machines?" Jennifer asked him/

"  
" I have built three as of this time. I am asking you to help me with a delorean and my sons will go in the train. We must succeed if not my wife will die and my son's will disappear as you did in 1955 almost.:" the Doc told him in a worried tone.

"So you are asking Jennifer and me to go back to the year 2020 and take Bif the third to this time so that you can keep an eye on him?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't think that children are born bad, I think that it is mostly the environment that makes them that way. If we are successfull I could raise him in this time and he could make a good future for everyone involved." the Doc told him.

"Or just more trouble for everyone in the future." Marty told him.

CHAPTER 2

Within a few minutes Jennifer and Marty were in the delorean the time circuits on and off to take Biff the third from the past and bring him into the future. They knew that it was important that they take him early so they set the time for him when he was but the age of six months.

They chose the date of October 12 2022 and landed at the mall where their car was a little different than the normal car, however, it would fit right in with the other cars.

When they arrived downtown Marty found herself reminiscing about times of old some twenty three years ago when he was but fifty. He and Jennifer had a great life at that time, 'come on you need to concentrate on getting Biff the third' he thought to himself.

They found the Tanner home and were looking outside when a lady came outside. She was young and pretty and followed by her abusive husband. 'oh yes that is the daddy. No wonder Biff the third turned out so bad' Jennifer thought to herself.

"Look bitch you will stay here and take care of the baby and I will do whatever I want." Biff was screaming at her. He then pushed her so hard that she fell to the floor.

"Perhaps we could take the mother with the baby." Jennifer offered. She couldn't stand to see the way she was being treated.

"I'm sorry Jennifer we cannot. But we can save the baby if we are careful." Marty promised her.

Jennifer decided to knock on the door and keep the lady busy while Marty took the baby from the home. They would have to be quick for they didn't want to get caught.

Before they could get the baby they would need a better plan. First they would have to drive the delorean to the home at night make sure that Biff Jr was not at home and the baby was.

They decided the best thing for them to do was to wait until after 8 pm to pull in front of the home. At the mall parking lot Jennifer and Marty thought they would be safe so they sat out in the car just chilling until 8.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Marty looked up to see Marty Jr looking at them. "You're not grandma and grandpa. Who are you?"

Jennifer and Marty looked at each other. This was bad they shouldn't have met, it could change the future again. The future must stay the same at all costs no one knew it better than she and Marty.

All of a sudden Marty knew who he was looking at. How strange, they looked as if they had aged twenty something years. 'omg. What is happening?' he thought to himself.

Marty and Jennifer had to think quickly. They had told the children about the time travel so perhaps this wouldn't be such a shock to them.

"Mom dad ? I didn't expect to find you here. What are you doing here at the Lone Pine Mall?" he asked. "Can I please go with you in your time machine?"

"Marty there is nothing more that we would like, however, it is not possible. When you get home we will explain everything to you." Jennifer said. "It is very important that you never mention to your father and me about this meeting. If you tell us anything about it you could change the future for all of us. Do you understand?" she pleaded.

"I understand and no word will be mentioned ever, I promise " Marty Jr promised.

They watched as their son walked away, how strange to see him so young again. It was now 7:40 pm and time for them to head to the Tanner home.

The house appeared to be very quiet and Biff Jr's car was not in the driveway. "Good Jennifer this is the time for you to do your work. You keep Biff Jrs wife busy and I will go in the back door. I will listen to you, ok?" Marty asked of Jennifer.

"Give me a couple of minutes." Jennifer walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. To her dismay it wasn't the lady that answered the door it was Biff Jr. She had to think twice so she introduced herself as a politician and told him that she was running for the school board.

"I ain t interested in any stupid old school board. My kid's only six months old and we don't need any dumb women running the schools anyways." Biff Jr nearly yelled at her.

Jennifer went back to her car and knew that at that moment that plan was going to have to be trashed. Perhaps there was a better way.

Marty got back into the car at the end of the block a nervious wreck. This was just like all his other adventures except now he was in his seventies. "Jen we need another plan." he told her.  
Jen and Marty were trying to figure out what to do when they spotted their daughter. She was babysitting at a friend of their home. 'Perhaps that is an idea' Jen thought to herself.

Marty and Jen made the hard decision to go to their home and ask for their own help from themselves. They knew that this was risky, but perhaps that was the only way that they could succeed in their mission.

When they pulled up in the driveway they were instantly met by Marty of that time period. He looked in the car and smiled to see Jennifer and him sitting in the front seat. "Well well well this is a pleasant surprise" he told them with a smile.

After explaining the dilema to Marty they told him of their plan and asked for any suggestions. "We would like to have your imput. I think to have our daughter offer to baby sit would be the easiest way for us to get access to the home."

"She already babysits there in fact she is taking care of the baby tonight" present time Marty offered. "However, how are you going to protect our daughter from getting into trouble when the baby is reported missing?"

"That is where your part comes in."Jennifer told him. "You can make sure that no one ever suspects your daughter of anything. You can be seen by the neighbors chasing the crazy old man that kidnaps the child. If you put on a good act we will get away and the baby will go to the future with us. Doc Brown will take good care of him. Much better care than he will ever see in this time."

"I don't know Jennifer. This could be very risky. Perhaps I could show up at the house and offer to babysit." Marty present offered.

"That might work Biff wants to go out partying very much and if Jennifer is too sick to take care of the baby he would be stuck at home. I am sure that with a little sweet talk he will allow you to care for the child and that way nothing can happen to our son." the older Marty offered.

So it was decided we will go over there and take care of business then. "But I must tell my daughter that she cannot go over there tonight I know the exact reason to give, she is grounded because she didn't do her chores this morning." Marty present said

"That sounds like a plan to me." Jennifer said.

Marty got his cell phone out and told his daughter about her being grounded for the weekend. She wasn't happy about it but this would protect her from harm.

With that the three of them headed over to the Tanner household. Marty present was very convincing and as expected Biff went off with little argument. The house was clean but very poor with little to eat or toys for the baby. The mother tried and Jennifer felt sorry for her. They went to the baby's room and took him out of the crib. Marty and Jennifer headed right out the door with Marty present screaming at the top of his lungs to put the baby back.

Half the neighborhood came out and nearly caught them as they got into the deloreon but they were off to the future now and safe, so they thought.

CHAPTER 3

They arrived at Doc's home in the future with the baby and had just gotten inside when Biff Jr barged in. he had a laser in his hand and meant business. 'How did he find us? Did he have his own time machine?' this was bad Marty thought.

"So you thought that you would take my grandson did you? What do you think you were going to do with him? Kill him? hurt him?" Biff Jr shouted. "I will kill you where you stand."

That is when they realized it was not Biff Jr that they were speaking to it was the original 1955 Biff and they were in the gravest of danger. The only hope they had at that time was that this Biff was about as smart as a turnip and could easilly be distracted.

"Biff, how did you get here?" Marty asked him. "I know that you will find this hard to believe but we brought your grandson here to protect him."

"Yeah right that's a great plan. Steal my grandson from my son and then what? Make him into some lilly livered idiot like you and your father George Mcfly?" Biff snarled.

While Biff was talking and being distracted Jennifer had been able to slip through the back door with the baby. When he realized that he ran out through the back screaming and brandishing his weapon. Marty turned around and realized that Jennifer had slipped back into the bedroom.

It was too late by then Biff was not the smartest and he was all confused. 'Where was she and where was the baby?' Biff thought to himself. He ran back into the house but was tripped by the Doc and dropped the laser. Marty picked up the laser and put it right in the front of him. 'They would have to something with this guy. Oh yes he was a problem.' Marty thought to himself.

They tied Biff up and were just sitting down when Jules and Verne returned. With the removal of the child they now hoped everything would turn out right.

Everyone was sitting in the living room trying to figure out the next move when the front door opened and Doc's wife and Jules and Verne's mother walked in the door. 'Thank god everything is ok' Marty whispered.

Now what to do with Biff? They would need to send him someplace that he could not harm them or anyone else.

"Dad I just want you to know that we ran into Biff the third and he has turned into a good and honorable young man." Jules offered with a smile.

They all looked over at the sweet little boy and knew that he was going to fine. Jules and Verne of their time would make great brothers.  
Due to the importance of not inteferring with time they all knew it was time for them to leave, but what about Biff? What to do with him.

Jennifer and Marty got back into the train with Jules and Verne and Biff. They would send him back to the middle ages where he could live out his life alone.

When they arrived home the time on the train said that Jennifer and Marty had been gone only five minutes, they looked around and thought everything was the same. However, when they opened the door there was a big surprise for them, a young lady named Amy sitting on their couch and she called them mom and dad.

and the saga continues


End file.
